


Ship got real

by Levendi (NerdLord0227), LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Series: breaking got7 fangirls' hearts 'cuz we can [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, More angst, Mpreg, Semi-noncon not really tho, shit ton of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdLord0227/pseuds/Levendi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Continuation of This escalated quickly.BamBam was in love with Yugyeom.The problem was Yugyeom couldn't care less about BamBam.So when BamBam finds out he is pregnant with Yugyeom's child...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Me and my flipping amazing beta worked on this for like a month so please give us love! <3

BamBam wasn't stupid.

Every time Yugyeom would flinch away from him, laugh uncomfortably, look for any excuse to get away from him, BamBam knew.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, yet in the middle of the night, he still goes to Yugyeom’s bedside and climbs in as if the boy doesn't shatter his heart every day.

He still slides a hand down the front of his pajama pants, as he does every night, because it’s the only way the other boy would allow him to touch him, even though he is never touched in return.

He still allows himself to be flipped onto his stomach and pounded into until completion, never able to cum before Yugyeom stops, not seeing any reason to continue as long as he had finished.

And he still leans up after every meaningless fuck, still hard as a rock, in vain hope of being able to touch those perfect lips with his own, but he never has.

And he knows he never will.

Yet he does it every night, slinking off to the bathroom to silently jack off and cry after Yugyeom forces him out of his bed.

Every day.

Every night.

He feels like a fool.

How can Yugyeom not know?

BamBam does nothing but love him and all he gets in return are the rare moments after they fuck when Yugyeom decides he's too tired to kick him out and let's BamBam sleep with him.

Every time BamBam tries to say something it's always, ‘Then let's stop.’ But BamBam doesn't want to stop. He loves Yugyeom too much. And any contact with him at all is better than nothing.

So when BamBam found out he was pregnant, he knew Yugyeom wouldn't want it, wouldn't want him anymore either. So he knew what he had to do.

But he couldn't.

Every time he approached the abortion clinic, he just walked straight past, knowing in his heart that killing the beautiful life growing inside him was not the answer.

So he kept it a secret from everyone. He didn't know how he was going to hide his stomach as he got further along but for now, four months pregnant and his baggy shirts successfully hiding his bump, he was content.

At least until Yugyeom approached him, an empty pregnancy test box in his hands.

“Y-Yugyeom I-I-”

“I think Mark is pregnant!” The younger boy whispered gleefully, waving the box in front of BamBam’s face.

“Mark?” BamBam was shocked at first, thinking that younger boy had found out. Then he remembered he took the test months ago in a public restroom, so it couldn't have been his.

Yugyeom nodded eagerly, “He took forever in the bathroom and practically ran out when he was finished, plus I was in there right after and found this on the counter.”

BamBam sighed, partially in relief and partially in sadness. He was not ready to deal with this. Two pregnant band members? This would not blow over well, “Well, we don’t even have the test, so it could be a false alarm.”

“Oh right.” Yugyeom pouted. “I hope he is though, I love kids! It'd be kinda cool having a little guy running around here, don't you think?”

BamBam’s eyes widened at the words. Maybe he would want their child? Maybe he would want BamBam? He was about to reply, heart racing with hope, when they heard loud sobs coming from the kitchen.

Jaebum barreled past them, an appa on a mission, Jackson not too far behind. Yugyeom and BamBam instantly followed.

When they entered the kitchen, they found out it had been Mark crying and BamBam could practically feel Jackson's concern, the older boy instinctively moving closer to his boyfriend.

“Markiepoo, baby, what's wrong?” BamBam’s heart painfully twinged. Why couldn't Yugyeom be that concerned when he cried?

Around the time he found out he was pregnant he was a mess, still contemplating on having an abortion.

He would rarely eat, he threw up constantly, he tried his best to seclude himself, he would cry himself to sleep and yet Yugyeom had not said a thing. Not even, “Are you okay, hyung?”

The rest of the members had noticed his behavior and were constantly fawning over him trying to make him feel better while the one person who actually could ignored him.

And so he decided to toughen up. He would be strong for his bandmates and he would be strong for his baby.

But he still could not be strong for himself.

When he snapped back to reality, Mark and Jackson had left and there was a stick on the counter.

“Mark’s pregnant. I found it in the yard, so don't be butthurt.” Youngjae said, that last part directed at BamBam who had been making a face without even realizing it.

He quickly covered it up by rolling his eyes. “It's not that, hyung, although I would have liked him to tell me himself, it's just that you put it on the counter where the food is.”

Everyone almost instantaneously made a face and Jinyoung quickly disposed of it.

“You guys aren't surprised?” Youngjae questioned, seeing the less than impressed faces of Yugyeom and BamBam.

Yugyeom casually explained and everyone face-palmed at Mark’s stupidity.

“And then he told me!” BamBam interjected, making gooey eyes at the younger. “Because he loves me, unlike you guys who hid it from me!”

BamBam didn't know what he was hoping for. An agreement? A sudden love declaration?

Yugyeom instantly stiffened, subtly shifting away from the younger and BamBam knew he would not be climbing into his bed tonight. Not that he could anymore, with his baby bump becoming more prominent. He internally berated his foolish self, quickly hiding his reaction by making fun of Jaebum.

As Jinyoung calmed JB down in a lovey dovey way, BamBam couldn't help the smile on his face, his jealously squashed by the obvious love Jinyoung had for Jaebum. He only frowned when he noticed the familiar melancholy look on Youngjae’s face.

x

Later on that night, BamBam and Yugyeom laid in their respective beds, BamBam expecting Yugyeom to not say anything only to get pleasantly surprised when he does.

“Sometimes I wish I had a couple of little rascals running around.” He chuckled.

BamBam visibly brightened, sitting up quickly to face the taller boy. “Really? You want kids right now?”

“Well not right now, but in the future with the right girl yeah it'd be great.”

Girl

_Girl_

**Girl**

BamBam suddenly had a hard time breathing. “Oh! Um, I f-f-forgot my night-t cream in Young-gjae’s r-room soimgonnagogetthat!” He forced the words out, instantly getting to his feet and sprinting for Youngjae’s room since he was the only member with a bedroom to himself.

Once inside, he slammed the door shut, quickly locking it as tears stream down his face, little gurgles forcing their way out of his trembling lips.

Why? Why doesn’t Yugyeom love him? How does he not know that BamBam would do anything for him, that he's completely devoted to him, that he would give up his life for him? He loves Yugyeom so much it physically hurts him, yet he gets nothing in return.

When he sees black dots cover his vision he realizes he's having a panic attack. Only then does he feel his heaving chest, lungs struggling for air, and hear the strangled wheezes as he tries to suck in oxygen. It's all in vain though as he sees his vision going dark, eventually collapsing against the door, faintly hearing the sleepy, panicked voice of Youngjae as his world turned black.

x

When BamBam came too, all he could tell was that he was on the ground. And if that wasn’t confusing enough, the next thing he focused on was Yugyeom’s scared face inches from his own.

Searching his surroundings, he sees a worried Youngjae to his right, and Got7’s hovering eomma right next to him. He vaguely hears the three other members rushing into the room, too dizzy still to fully comprehend anything.

“I-I can't-” He gasped out, still struggling to breath.

“Holy shit, what the hell happened?” A nearly hysterical Jackson yelled out, crouching next to BamBam.

“Shut up, hyung.” Yugyeom said venomously. It was only then did BamBam feel the hand stroking his hair. “It's gonna be okay Bam. You're okay. We are all here for you, baby. You're okay, you're okay.” Yugyeom held him to his chest and stroked his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until BamBam calmed down.

Why is he doing this? Why is he being so nice? BamBam felt the anxiety rise up within him again, only to have Yugyeom notice and try squash it back down. It didn't work, it only lead to BamBam being more confused which caused his anxiety to flare up and him to have trouble breathing again. This time, he felt his face get fuzzy from lack of oxygen and his vision blurred.

“Stop it! You're making it worse!” The words, most likely shouted, sounded like cotton balls in his ears.

He felt himself ripped out of Yugyeom’s grasp and into a shorter muscular one, which he assumed was Jackson.

After being away from Yugyeom and feeling comfort in his best friend’s embrace, he calmed down and once he did, he heard Jackson say,”See?” And he could only assume there had been a fight while he was semi-unconscious.

No one had replied, but BamBam heard the shuffle of someone standing up and heard the door slam shut, which made him jump.

“Asshole.” He heard Jackson mumble, him still holding BamBam lovingly.

It was only as his mind became less foggy that he felt the searing pain in his lower abdomen. “Oh god, oh god. My baby!” He cried out, pushing away from Jackson and clutching at his stomach. The stress that Yugyeom caused him; he would have never let it get this bad if he had remembered… “No no no no please be okay. Please be okay.”

The other members were staring at his panicking form with confusion slowly morphing into horror.

“BamBam…” Jackson was reaching out to him, fright and pity etched on his face.

“Get me to the hospital!” He nearly screamed out, instantly feeling strong arms lifting him up and carrying him to the car.

He was gently placed in the backseat, Mark sliding in next to him, taking his hand and calming him down best he could as Jackson took the wheel and Jinyoung climbed into the passenger seat.

“Drive.” Jinyoung said before he even got in the car and Jackson wasted no time, driving as fast but also as safely as possible. Youngjae and Jaebum had decided to stay home and BamBam doubted that Yugyeom even knew they were gone.

x

Jaebum was furious.

He watched as the others sped out of the driveway then started to head towards Yugyeom’s room where he was going to give the maknae a piece of his mind for hurting BamBam.

He was stopped with a hand on his arm. “Jaebummie, let's calm down before we talk to him okay? I don't want everyone to start fighting, especially with what just happened.” Youngjae’s puppy eyes gazed up at him with worry and Jaebum couldn't resist them.

He sighed gently grabbing the hand on his arm intertwining it with his own, noticing the hurt look on Youngjae’s face as he did so. “Youngjae I-”

“No, hyungnim.” And damn did it hurt to hear Youngjae talk to him so formally. “I know you chose Jinyoung, and I'm okay, really.” He attempted a small smile that quickly turned into a grimace as tears filled his eyes.

“But I didn't.” He swore that if Youngjae lifted his head up any faster it would have come off. Jaebum brought a hand up to gently caress the face of the boy he loves. “I went to him to tell him my choice was you, would always be you, and that I was sorry, but he took it the wrong way. He started crying and telling me about how happy he was,” he gulped, looking guilty and turning his head, “I didn't have the heart to tell him it was a mistake.”

Youngjae had no words, his mind reeling. “Are you serious, Im Jaebum?”

Jaebum winced, he never called him by his full name, it was either JB or hyung or a cute nickname like Jaebummie. “Youngie-” He tried, moving closer.

“No!” Youngjae pushed him away, making Jaebum’s heart drop. “You are a coward, Im Jaebum! A coward and a heartless bastard!” He cried out, turning around and running out the door.

Hearing the door slam shut, Jaebum crumpled to the floor, head in his hands as he finally realized what a dick he was to the two people he loved the most.

He should have told Jinyoung it was a mistake, he should have just gone to Youngjae first instead, he should have, he should have, he should have.

And now it was too late.

What's even worse is that he used to be in love with Jinyoung back when they were JJ Project, but as soon as he set his eyes on Youngjae for the first time, as soon as he heard the loveliest voice in the world, he was a goner and knew his love for Jinyoung would never be the same.

His love for Jinyoung never went away, only faded to the background. That’s why when finding out that Jinyoung loved him too he felt a spark of hope inside his heart, but finding out Youngjae loved him as well made that spark fizzle and die.

He loved both of them and they both loved him. Choosing was not easy and he spent weeks thinking about only to finally decide using eenie meenie.

Yes, he was a stupid coward but that was how he picked and it ended up being Youngjae. Why he went to Jinyoung first, he doesn't know. His body was on autopilot at that point, maybe realizing he would never get the chance to kiss him, hold him, fall asleep with him, wake up with him.

He chose Youngjae, but went to Jinyoung.

And he knew if he chose Jinyoung he would have gone to Youngjae.

x

Jinyoung felt slightly guilty that his thoughts were not on the hurting boy in the backseat, but on Jaebum and Youngjae who had stayed home together.

He was not, in fact, an idiot.

He knew shortly after Jaebum ‘choosing’ him that it had been a mistake. He saw all the lingering looks he gave Youngjae and all of the guilty ones he gave Jinyoung when Jaebum thought he wasn't looking.

It hurt at first, knowing that he didn't really love him, then he got angry at the stupid prick for not clearing it up, then he got selfish and decided to keep Jaebum for as long as he could have him.

When he made that decision, he didn't realize how much Jaebum wouldn't touch him. Sure he would hug him and give him chaste kisses, but he would never go any farther.

And when he did give him those short, blissful kisses or warm hugs, Jinyoung would look at Youngjae and see the poorly concealed hurt, feeling the guilt bubbling up inside him.

‘Soon.’ He decided to himself in the front seat of the speeding vehicle. ‘I will stop this soon.’

x

“How's he doing, Mark?” Jackson questioned from the front, eyes glancing at the rear view mirror every few seconds.

“He's unconscious, Jacks. We need to get there soon.” Mark replied, holding the boy close and stroking his hair.

“Don't you think I know that?!” Jackson exploded, hands tightening on the wheel. “I'm trying not to kill all of us, thank you!”

Mark instantly went silent, his hand frozen in Bam’s hair, trying to will away the tears in his eyes.

Jackson has never yelled at him before.

Not when he ate the last of the special food his parents brought from China, not when he ruined his favorite snapback, not even when he accidentally broke one of his fencing trophies.

So why now? Sure, BamBam could be having a miscarriage but it's not Jackson’s baby. Mark is carrying Jackson’s baby. It's not like BamBam is his boyfriend. Mark is his boyfriend. Mark can make Jackson laugh when he's sad, smile when he's angry, and comfort him when he's feeling depressed, it's not like BamBam does that.

Except he does.

What makes him different than Mark is that he does more. If Jackson’s sad, he will go out with BamBam to cheer himself up. When he's angry, he goes and lays in bed with BamBam until he calms down. When he's depressed, he cries into BamBam’s shoulder until he's out of tears.

Why is BamBam so special? It's Mark whom he sleeps with every night, Mark whom he kisses good morning and good night, Mark whom he fucks so hard they broke a condom, Mark whom he's having a child with, Mark whom he said he loves and will always love.

So why was BamBam more important?

x

By some miracle they made it to the hospital in record time and didn't get pulled over.

Jackson quickly slid into a parking space, not even bothering to turn off the car before getting out and picking up BamBam, running towards the entrance to the emergency room.

Jinyoung and Mark sat in a surprised silence, only the car engine providing noise.

“Imagine what he would do if it was you.” Jinyoung shook his head, turning off the car and getting out, Mark following in suit.

“He'd be too busy worrying about BamBam to care about me.” Mark grumbled out before he could stop himself, jealousy spiking within him suddenly. Jackson _always_ talks about BamBam, hangs out with BamBam, worries about BamBam. Hell, Mark has even heard him sleep talk about BamBam! He eats out with BamBam, shops with BamBam, always paying for him. Mark doesn’t even remember the last time they went on a date! Or the last time Jackson had bought something for him or surprised him with something. Maybe the reason he was so apprehensive about finding out he was pregnant is because he’s not sure Jackson even loves him anymore.

Instantly after those thoughts bombarded his head, he felt guilty and he quickly walked ahead of Jinyoung to avoid seeing his shocked and disappointed face.

“Mark-”

“Don't. It was stupid, I'm sorry. Hormones.” He mumbled, entering through the sliding doors and walking up to one of the nurses.

They were sent to the maternity ward, where they were met with a pacing Jackson practically ripping his hair out with no BamBam in sight.

“Where's BamBam?” Jinyoung asked, setting a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing.

“They took him to get an ultrasound and run a few tests. Since I'm not family or the father they wouldn't let me go with him.” Jackson grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Hey, it's okay, he's gonna be fine.” Mark said soothingly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

Jackson sagged into his embrace, all the tension leaving his body. “How did nobody notice?”

“He was just good at hiding it.”

“He's fucking four months pregnant, Mark! Someone should have noticed!” Jackson shouted in frustration, immediately regretting it as he saw his boyfriend’s face crumple.

Jackson’s shouting had already had people looking at them but once Mark burst into loud ugly sobs shouting incoherent nonsense, everyone in the vicinity was watching them. Jackson could feel the glares directed his way and even heard a couple mutters of, “Dickhead.”

When Jackson finally tuned in to the man screaming at him, all he heard out of the entire 5 minute sobbing rant was, “I hate you!”, before Mark ran off. Jackson immediately moved to follow him, but was stopped by Jinyoung.

x

Jinyoung pulled Jackson into a deserted hallway. If they were going to talk about this, he sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it with people staring at them.

“Alright, what the hell,” Jinyoung skipped straight to the point, not bothering making this longer that it has to be, “Mark’s carrying your _baby_ yet you shout at him and act like you care more about BamBam? Do you know how unwanted he's feeling right now? Before we came in here, Mark told me you’d be too busy worrying about BamBam to care about him.”

Taking a deep breath, Jackson slumped against the seat. This night already had too much stress in it, and now Jinyoung was giving him the Angry Eomma Glare. “I…” He didn’t even know where to start, “BamBam… he’s like my little brother. I want him to be happy. I want to protect him. I hate seeing him hurt. I will always take care of him just as I will always take care of Mark. But when he said hospital? Everything went into overdrive and all I felt was the need to keep him safe. And don't you think Mark’s being a little selfish? BamBam could be having a _miscarriage_.”

“Of course he's being selfish.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “But you know Mark. He would never say something like that unless he actually felt that way. He needs to know that you put him first.”

With that, Jackson frowned. He didn't feel like he was neglecting Mark for BamBam.

Then again, when was the last time they went on a date? Jackson couldn't even remember.

Jinyoung made a bitchface rivaling Jaebum’s. “Stop making that constipated face and go after him. I will wait here for word on BamBam.”

Jackson nodded obediently and quickly headed in the direction Mark ran.

Going after Mark was the easy part. Actually finding him was an entirely different ball game. Not only was he unfamiliar with this particular hospital (it was not one that their doctor operated from), but it was also a _big hospital_. There were too many corridors and too many possibilities. But he had an idea…

x

Mark found the babies very soothing. All cute and new to the world, not knowing how hurtful boyfriends could be. Also, he would be having one of his own before the year was out, so he needed to familiarize himself. He wondered if he could hold one, they were probably really squishy. But the parents might be afraid to find a stranger holding their child, so maybe that wasn’t a good idea.

He wasn’t really surprised when Jackson came wheeling around the corner, he always had a knack for finding Mark.

Jackson stopped beside him, also looking at the babies. They didn’t speak for a while, just enjoyed the pleasantness of new baby.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Jackson murmured, “We’re gonna have one of those soon.” On his face was a gentle smile, thoughts in the future, imagining their own extra soft baby.

“Yeah,” Jackson could hear the grin in Mark’s voice, “We will.”

Jackson turned toward Mark, grabbing both of his hands. “I’m sorry. I always thought of BamBam as part of my family, so when he was hurt, I didn’t think of you. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm going to stop acting this way, because he’s my brother and I love him but I love you too and now I know how you are feeling and will make sure that every day of your life and beyond that you feel loved.” He pushed their foreheads together, giving Mark his “apology face”, which was really just aegyo.

How could Mark not accept? He always knew that Jackson and BamBam were close, but never really understood how close, “I’m glad you understand how I'm feeling. And I know you will always protect BamBam, we all love him, but _we_ are having a baby, too. I need to know that if we were ever both having problems, you would be there for _me_. BamBam has his own father, let him take responsibility. It’s his baby.” Mark brought Jackson’s hand to his belly. “This is your baby.”

Jackson couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face, moving his hand around Mark’s stomach. “I know and I can't wait for us to be it’s parents. I promise to be there for you and our precious child, no matter what, you both will _always_ be first.”

Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the waiting room to find that the rest of the members had showed up as well. Jinyoung, if possible in this situation, looked slightly at ease to have both Jaebum and Youngjae in his sight, whom were as far away from each other as possible, while Yugyeom was hurriedly pacing, practically biting his nails in worry.

“Has anyone heard anything?”

“No, not yet,” Jinyoung sighed, “But, as far a we can tell, nothing bad has happened.”

“Does Yugyeom know?” Mark whispered to Jinyoung, watching the maknae pace in front of them.

He shook his head. “He thinks he's here because of the anxiety attack.”

“And he's this worried? Maybe he cares about Bam more than we thought.” Mark hopes.

At that moment, the doors opened and and a nurse wearing scrubs came out holding a clipboard. “Kunpimook Bhuwakul?”

“That's us.” Jackson said, all six of them eagerly crowding the nurse.

She took a couple steps back before announcing, “He and the baby are fine, they just need some rest. I'm not sure what got him so worked up, but make sure it doesn't happen again, it's not good for the baby. I'm going to prescribe some pregnancy friendly-”

“P-Pregnant?” Everyone turned to see a shaking Yugyeom with wide eyes.

“Um, yes?” The nurse affirmed, confused. “Four months and a week to to be exact. I'm sorry I thought you all would have known.”

“We all did, just not the father.” Jaebum said bitterly, casting a glare at him.

Yugyeom’s eyes got almost impossibly wider and the shaking increased.

“F-Father?” He choked out before he fainted.

Good thing they were in a hospital.


End file.
